


like all of the time

by princessmeganerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmeganerd/pseuds/princessmeganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So boi, when are you gonna get around to buggering me in the asshole?”</p>
<p>Or, Why I Think Michael Should Bottom: in fic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like all of the time

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I wrote for the Mavinseg Event on Tumblr!

“So boi, when are you gonna get around to buggering me in the asshole?”

Michael barely stopped himself from spitting Red Bull all over his monitor. He and Gavin were alone in the Achievement Hunter office, but that didn’t stop him from glancing around to make sure they weren’t overheard. Their relationship with each other and with Meg and Lindsay was a semi-secret to all but their closest friends at the company, mostly out of convenience.

“You want me to bend you over the desk right now?” he asked, teasing.

“Nooo,” said Gavin disparagingly, as if Michael were the one who had started the workplace-inappropriate discussion. “I’m just asking, you know. When are we gonna fully bang it out?”

“Is that something you want? Forgive me for being a little surprised by Mr. I Wear Underwear To Bed To Avoid Fingering Myself!”

“I’m not exactly chomping at the bit,” Gavin admitted, leaning back in his chair. “I just thought that’s what we were supposed to do.”

“Oh, Gavin. We’re already in a goddamn four-way relationship, we don’t have to do ‘supposed to.’”

“Oh.” He looked relieved.

“For real, we can take it slow. God knows I’m happy just, like, coming all over your face.”

“Jesus christ!”

“You started this conversation, asshole! And don’t pretend I didn’t do that literally last night!”

“Hey, lovebirds,” interrupted Geoff, appearing at the doorway and throwing an empty soda can at Gavin’s head. Gavin squawked. Michael was glad his face was already red from yelling.

“Jerkin’ it to listening to us talk about our sex life, Geoff?” Michael asked.

“You know it,” Geoff replied, deadpan. “I gotta get that sweet sweet Mavin.”

“Inappropriate,” Gavin informed him primly.

“Hey, take it up with the boss,” Geoff suggested. “Speaking of, she wants us to set up for GTA.“

“Oh, you know I get it up with the boss,” said Michael, unable to resist the opening. Geoff made a face, but the discussion was cut short by the entrance of Jeremy, Ryan, Mica, and Jack.

Michael leaned over and gave Gavin’s hand a quick squeeze before going about setting up his capture software.

-

Later, Gavin and Michael sat in the back seat of the car as Lindsay drove them home. Meg had called shotgun today, and she was happily bobbing her head to whatever pop song was on the radio. The four of them didn’t live together, but they had a lot of sleepovers.

Michael savored the familiar comfort of the situation. He had been waiting all day for an opportunity to say something in private, and the slow traffic seemed like as a good a place as any.

“Hey, Gavin. About fully banging it or whatever you said.”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about sticking it in me instead?” Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“I’m fucking asking you, of course really!”

“But you’re not just asking because of supposed to?”

“Nah,” said Michael easily. “I just wanna try it, to be honest.” Gavin grinned.

“Well, I’m not gonna turn that down.”

“Turn what down?” asked Lindsay, finally tuning in to their conversation.

“Michael wants to take it up the ass,” Gavin explained. Michael rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest. Meg practically whipped around in her seat.

“Hell yeah!” she exclaimed. Michael couldn’t help but smile fondly at her enthusiasm. “Have you done it before?”

“Nope.”

“Have you, uh, tried it on yourself?”

“Well, maybe a cheeky finger now and then,” he replied, imitating Gavin, who smacked his arm. “Never could commit, though.”

“Then do you want my help?” Everyone raised their eyebrows at Meg. “What? I’ve pegged a few in my day.”

“Hats off to you then, Turney,” said Lindsay. “Can’t say I’ve ever explored that final frontier.”

“The fucking ass frontier,” repeated Michael, giggling. “Strap in everyone, we’re going to Butt Planet Five!”

“More like strap on,” said Meg, smirking. Everyone groaned. “I should buy one of those.”

“Whoa, hey, let’s see if I like it first,” said Michael.

“If you do, I call doing it after Gavin.”

“Hey!” said Lindsay indignantly. “I’m his wife, shouldn’t I get to be his second ass honeymoon?”

“You’ve had a lot longer than us to try it. You snooze, you lose.“

“Gavin, help me. I’m being objectified.”

“Shouldn’t’ve been so bloody handsome then,” said Gavin.

“When will the victim-blaming end? Anyway, yeah, Meg, your help sounds a lot better than my original plan, which was to google it and hope for the best.”

“It’s a date!” said Meg gleefully.

“Ooh, million dollars but Denise gets a notification every time you google something sexual. Even on incognito.”

“Shut up, Gavin!” chorused Meg and Michael.

“I think I would-“ started Lindsay.

“Shut up, Lindsay!”

-

Their first opportunity happened to be that weekend, when Michael mustered up a rare at-home Rage Quit moment over Halo 5 and yelled “FUCK ME!”

Gavin popped his head in from the next room. “I mean, I will.”

“You’re a goddamn loser,” Michael told him, setting down his controller and opening his arms for a hug. Gavin, being an asshole, decided to try to vault over the side of the couch and ended up haphazardly sprawling over Michael’s torso.

“Ow,” Gavin mumbled into Michael’s stomach.

“It’s your own fault.” Michael grabbed the sides of Gavin’s face and yanked him in for a kiss. Gavin moved up between his legs and gently pushed him down into the cushions.

They made out for a few minutes, pressed together from the chest down. Michael ran his hands under Gavin’s shirt and up his back, enjoying the resulting shiver.

Though their average level of urgency had greatly decreased since they had finally broken four years of sexual tension a few months ago, they still sometimes acted like horny teenagers. After Gavin moved to kiss Michael’s neck and collarbone and Michael worked his fingers into the waistband of Gavin’s jeans, they rapidly abandoned all pretense of foreplay and simply concentrated on grinding into each other.

Gavin sat up to take off his shirt, and Michael wasted no time going for his zipper.

“Eager today, aren’t we, my little Michael?” Gavin teased, though he broke off halfway through when Michael stroked his cock.

“Speak for yourself, Gavvy.”

Both of them flinched at a particularly loud moment in the Halo music. Michael glanced over at the TV and laughed.

“Want to take this to the bedroom?”

“It’s probably for the best,” agreed Gavin, faux-businesslike. Michael stabbed at the remote until the TV turned off, and cast a vaguely regretful glance at Gavin’s abandoned shirt. The neat freak in him complained for a few seconds before lust took over.

The bedroom door was ajar, so they pushed it open without knocking. They were greeted by the sight of a very naked Lindsay with their girlfriend’s blue head between her thighs.

“Whoops,” said Michael calmly, though he didn’t even pretend to look away. The girls must’ve left the door open just to celebrate being pet-less at the the Jones’ house.

“It’s not what it looks like,” quipped Lindsay, her casual words belying her obvious distraction. Meg lightly slapped her thigh.

“Be quiet and let me make you come!” Michael shivered. It was funny how similar he and Meg were- he couldn’t count the number of times he’d said something similar. Lindsay shut her eyes and nodded. “You two stick around, though,” Meg added, before going back to her task.

“How kind of you to make me wait for a turn in my own bed!” Michael complained. Meg ignored him.

While Michael had been watching the girls, Gavin had evidently been busy taking off the rest of his clothes. He hugged Michael from behind, warm and slightly fuzzy in a very Gavin way.

“I’ll just stick my thumb up my own ass!” Michael continued, even as Gavin began unbuckling his pants. Meg flipped him off, then thrust her finger into the air suggestively. Really, she was an impressive multitasker.

“Ey, boi,” said Gavin. His hand found its way to Michael’s dick, which was one way of getting his attention. Michael pressed his now-bare ass back against him appreciatively.

As they were briefly exiled from any kind of comfortable surface, the men gradually backed up until they hit a wall. Gavin’s breath grew heavy, and his grip on Michael tightened. He was at the wrong angle to slip in- not that it could happen so accidentally- but they were both very aware of their positions.

Lost in Gavin’s touch, Michael was only distantly aware of Lindsay’s moans coming to a peak, followed by a contented sigh. The sound of his wife coming was a very familiar sound, and it was still kind of weird and thrilling to hear it because of someone else. It was also kind of weird and thrilling to be having sex with Gavin.

Gavin made a desperate noise against his neck and Michael quickly revised his assessment to just plain thrilling.

Meg cleared her throat softly.

“As nice as this is to look at, do you wanna come over here so I can prep you?”

“Oh, we’re doing that now?” asked Michael, punctuating his sentence with one last wiggle of his hips just to hear Gavin gasp.

“If you’re down for it.”

“I’m down. Scooch, Lindsay,” he ordered, walking over to the bed and pushing her out of the middle and onto the left side. Meg was still perched at her feet, drumming her fingers against the bedspread absent-mindedly. Michael sat down somewhat awkwardly. “How do you want me?”

“Just lie on your back for now.”

“Wait, there’s something very important you’re forgetting,” Michael exclaimed.

“No, I have the lube right he-“ Meg began before Michael cut her off with a kiss. She smiled even as he took the opportunity to “stealthily" remove her bra.

“I thought you might be feeling awkward as the only one who wasn’t naked,” he said, squeezing her tits and running thumbs over her nipples.

“So thoughtful,” she murmured, mirroring his motions back onto his chest before shoving him backwards. She still had her panties on, but Michael couldn’t help but imagine her taking them off and climbing on top of him as she so often did.

The whole four-person relationship had been instigated by Michael and Gavin, but the Jones’s had very quickly fallen for Meg. Among other things, Michael and Meg both enjoyed the spotlight, which was fortunate in a relationship that was half voyeur. Said voyeurs were now spooning beside them, Gavin having joined the floppy-limbed Lindsay.

Michael felt a swell of fondness as Gavin peppered Lindsay with light kisses, making her giggle and try to swat him off. Michael looked back up at the touch of Meg’s lube-slicked hand trailing down his thigh. He bit his lip as she finally reached his hole, not pressing in just yet, just circling around.

He had in fact ended up doing some googling, and done everything he could to clean himself up earlier in the day, so he wasn’t worried about that. If there was one thing Michael Jones was good at, it was cleaning things and following instructions. Meg’s nails were perfectly short, too, which was something she and Lindsay had done for each other’s sakes. Still, he couldn’t help but be a little nervous.

“Do you need a distraction?” asked Gavin, as if reading his mind. Michael nodded, and Gavin reached over to Lindsay to grab his dick again.

Somehow Gavin’s first pull lined up exactly with Meg pushing her finger in, which led to Michael making an embarrassing noise. To Meg and Gavin’s credit, they didn’t react, but Lindsay had to cover her mouth with her hand. Whether she was laughing or groaning, Michael couldn’t tell, but he tried not to smile as he rolled his eyes at her.

He’d thought he’d have to put the sensation of Meg’s fingers out of his mind, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that he was enjoying it.

By the time Lindsay took over the handjob to give Gavin’s wrist a break (one of the many benefits of polyamory), Michael was struggling to keep his hips still.

“How are you doing?” asked Lindsay. Michael gave her a thumbs up, not wanting his voice to give away how far gone he was already. He could feel sweat beading on the backs of his knees.

“Ready for another finger?” Meg asked. Michael nodded a touch too emphatically, and Meg gave him a knowing glance.

“How is it, then, Michael?” Gavin chimed in, as if he hadn’t seen him answer the girls just a few seconds ago.

“To- ahh- be honest, this is goddamn fan- fantastic,” Michael said, finally giving up and letting his arousal break into his voice. “In fact, maybe stop touching my dick for like a sec or I’m- I’m gonna come.” All three of Michael’s partners had a visceral reaction to that.

“That good?”

“You think I’m lying, Gavin? You think I’m a good enough actor to fake this? I’m flattered.” Gavin sputtered and gesticulated wildly enough that Lindsay got caught in the crossfire.

“Unless Gavin tucked a fucking phone between us, he’s pretty into this too,” Lindsay interjected, pointing at where Gavin’s dick must be pressed into her thighs. Gavin blushed. It was always the weirdest things that embarrassed him.

“Weeelllll, let’s no one blow our loads early.” Damn, Michael’s no-nonsense voice did not work when he was getting fucked. Meg thrust in particularly deep, and Michael practically whined.

Without saying anything, everyone seemed to realize it was time. Lindsay, having regained her strength, rolled off the bed to grab the condoms. Of course she had to toss one at Gavin’s head instead of just handing it to him.

“If I weren’t busy, I’d help you put that on. We don’t want this ending up like On The Spot,” Meg teased Gavin.

“It was Lindsay who broke it, not me.”

Michael attempted to make some kind of witty comment about protection from pregnancy, but was only able to swear under his breath. His dick was aching unattended, and it took a lot not to just start jerking himself off again.

He held out, though, even as Meg withdrew her fingers and Lindsay came around to sit beside her. Gavin and Michael eyed each other’s erections with almost the same mixture of apprehension and lust they’d had when they took their pants off together for the first time. It struck Michael that he was really doing this.

“I’ll be gentle,” Gavin reassured him in an overly saccharine voice. He was stuck somewhat awkwardly on his knees between Michael’s thighs, so Michael hooked his legs around Gavin’s and brought him into what could only be described as an embrace.

It mirrored their position from the couch earlier, but sans clothes it was a lot more intimate. Michael was so close to Gavin’s face that it was a little blurry.

“Hey, you know I really like you, right?” he said softly, petting his hair. Gavin smiled, and even so close up Michael could tell it was one of the joyful, genuine smiles he liked best: the ones that he had identified as marking feelings beyond friendship, the ones he had eventually been unable to resist kissing. He kissed him now, catching his lower lip between his teeth before pulling away.

“Mico-“ started Gavin.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up and fuck me, shitlord.” Michael reached between them to guide Gavin’s cock into place, hoping that would ward off any further sentimental words.

Thankfully, Gavin obeyed, starting cautiously and letting out a long, slow breath into Michael’s neck. Michael clung to his back, heart racing.

Any discomfort or awkwardness faded into the familiar pleasure of fucking, the excitement of focusing on getting each other off. Michael was rapidly discovering that it was nice to be the one getting fucked. It was kind of amazing that Gavin could be falling apart so completely because of him.

“Wait a second,” came Meg’s voice from somewhere that didn’t seem terribly relevant.

“Uh, no,” replied Gavin, but he slowed down his thrusts a little.

“This better be good,” Michael grumbled.

“Lift your ass, Jones.” As he did so, someone slid a pillow under them.

“Someone else is washing that,” he said, conscious of the slippery mess they had been making with the lube.

“No worries, it’s my pillow,” said Lindsay.

“Now why-“

“It should be a better angle like that.”

“Seems like a hassle-“ Michael was interrupted and immediately proven wrong by Gavin sliding back in and demonstrating exactly how worth it the interruption had been. “Shit!” Michael gasped.

“Do you need me to- to stop?” asked Gavin, though he sounded like that would be torture for him at the moment.

“No, oh my god, do the opposite of stopping.” When Gavin took a second too long to respond, Michael grabbed Gavin’s hips and began pushing them himself. Luckily, Gavin snapped back to attention and Michael lost the ability to do anything but grasp at the sheets and moan.

Michael wasn’t sure why he hadn’t been doing this for years. If Gavin didn’t want to try after this, that was his loss. For now, Gavin seemed to be enjoying himself, to say the least. Michael didn’t know if he’d ever seen Gavin so desperate. To be fair, he had had to wait much longer than usual.

Though he didn’t want to admit it, Michael was definitely getting off on being held down and used. Images of himself getting fucked by Gavin while eating out Meg or Lindsay swam through his mind, almost overwhelming him.

For now, he tried to concentrate on his current situation, but Gavin came in record time, his motions becoming erratic before he slumped over Michael and sighed happily. Michael whined, unsatisfied and a little squished.

“Oh, god. That was about the gayest thing I’ve ever done,” Gavin finally said, extracting himself and rolling over.

“Fucking your boyfriend in the ass? I’d say so!” Michael agreed, laughing a little despite himself.

“Nah, it’s not gay if it’s a threeway,” said Lindsay, deadpan as usual.

“What if it’s a fourway?” Meg chimed in.

“Oh, it’s absolutely back to gay then,” Lindsay replied. “Sorry, guys.”

“Does someone want to come fuck their boyfriend some more?” asked Michael. “I’m gonna get blue balls.”

“Ooh, sorry, boi.”

“Men,” quipped Michael. “They just roll off and fall asleep.”

Meg approached, and Michael very quickly shifted his attention to her. She deftly rolled a condom onto him before climbing on, just as he had imagined her doing earlier. She had lost her underwear at some point, and that fact combined with her already-evident slickness made Michael certain that she and Lindsay had been doing something while the boys discovered the joys of buttfucking.

She felt like heaven on his neglected dick, and it only took a few bounces before it was his turn to come, biting his lip to stay relatively quiet.

“Speaking of men,” she teased him, leaning over to kiss his cheeks and nose.

“Job well done, team,” Lindsay proclaimed.

“7/10, better than Pixels, not as good as Ghostbusters,” Michael added. “Hey Gav, remember when you asked me if I would ever do gay stuff?”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, I’m always up for Ghostbusters. I’m no Jack,” said Lindsay.

“I’m begging you not to bring up Jack in the bedroom, love. My dick is retreating back into my body.”

“That’s too bad, ‘cause I was hoping we could do this again sometime,” Michael said, flopping his hand on to Gavin’s face.

“Why are you hitting me?!”

“I only do it because I like you.”

Eventually, all four of them ended up in some semblance of cuddling, after a quick break to throw away condoms and wash hands.

Michael curled up around Lindsay and felt himself drifting into a cat nap, happily post-orgasm and surrounded by the people he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely had to do some googling and hope for the best here.
> 
> You can check me out on tumblr @givemeyourprincesses!


End file.
